Valentine Rush
by AliceLim
Summary: Still on Dunan become a high school, Valentine's day happen and Jowy became the photographer to take some picture in Valentine. Please RnR
1. Chapter 1

_**Valentine Rush**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Still on Dunan become a school**

A bright morning, every girl in the academy brought a package of chocolate wrapped cutely, it's Valentine's Day. Every girl gave their chocolate to the guys that they like.

"It seems the girls got very enthusiastic with Valentine's Day this year, right Jo?" Riou walked with Jowy to their classroom.

"Yeah, you're right, probably because of them." Jowy appoint Riou to the girls' crowd over there, it was Miklotov, Camus and Flik, and the girls want to give them their chocolate.

"Haah, the popular guys always like that." Riou sighed, Jowy took his camera out.

"What are you doing Jo?" Riou looked at Jowy that busy took out his camera.

"I'm going take some pictures in this Valentine's Day, that popular guys are one of my objects today." Jowy took the picture of the crowded.

"Yeah, I got one."

"Well, if you finish with that, let's go to class, maybe there something interesting." Riou suggested Jowy, and then they're walking to class. When they arrived at class, everybody in class seems quiet, no sound at all.

"Good morning Riou, Jowy." Kasumi greeted them

"Good morning too Kasumi." They greeted Kasumi back, suddenly Jillia came toward them.

"G-good morning Jowy." Jillia greeted Jowy, she was hiding something on her behind.

"Good Morning Jillia." Greet Jowy with his smile, Jillia blushed.

"U-ummh, I've something to you, please accept this." Jillia gave the chocolate to Jowy, Jowy seems surpised.

"U-uh thank you Jillia. I love it." Jowy accept the chocolate, suddenly, Riou took their picture.

"You got 2 pictures Jo." Riou smirked at Jowy, Jowy just shake his head. Someone appear from the door, it was Viki, and she was searching for Luc. Luc come toward her.

"L-luc I have so-something for you." Viki run toward him, but she slipped and fall.

"I-it's hurt." Viki holding her stomach, Luc came to her.

"He-here accept this." She gave the chocolate, no respond for a while, Luc paused and his face blushed.

"A-are you okay?" Viki looked at him with her innocent eyes.

"JEPRET." Jowy got another picture of Valentine's Day, Luc still paused.

"Such a cute couple, it's so rare to see Luc blushed like that." Riou look very impressive to see the couple. The bell was ringed, the class almost began, and the teacher came to their class.

"Okay class, today you have self-study today. The teachers have important meeting today." The teacher announces the class, after that teacher left.

Some students go out from class, Jowy and Riou was hunting for some pictures to take in this Valentine's Day. They saw Teengar and Hix, Teengar gave him a bunch of chocolates.

"JEPRET." Another picture they got. They were hunting again.

**Aida's Pov**

"Where is he? I'm so glad that the teacher made the self-study." I'm looking for someone in archery club; he was so cool when he shoots an arrow. A guy walked and pass me, there he is.

"Ki-Kinnison!" I shouted his name so loud.

"Oh, hi Aida. What's wrong?" he came to me, his brown hair, his black eyes, and its make me melting.

"I- I have something for you, T-take this." I gave him a box of chocolate without looking on his face. No respond for a while.

"Thank you, I love to eat the sweet things like chocolate." He smiled his smile make my face blushed.

**~End Pov**

"JEPRET." Jowy took the archer couple's picture.

"I haven't known that Aida and Kinnison is a good couple." Riou talked to Jowy.

"Maybe the cupid's arrow came for them on archery club." Jowy giggled and they were hunting again for some new pictures.

**Meg's Pov**

"I have to hide this thing until I can find him!" I'm running to find something that anyone can't see it.

"Or should I put this on his shoes locker?" I keep running, maybe it's a brilliant idea. But suddenly…

"Bruuuk." I hit someone, that's truly hurt.

"Hey, watch out! It's hurt." I know that voice.

"I'm sorry Koyu." I try to stand up, I forgot for the chocolate for a while.

"Huh? What is it? It's written that's for me." I finally remember about the chocolate.

"G-give that to me!" I seized the chocolate from him. He stands up

"What? It's for me, so give it to me!" Koyu try to get the chocolate back.

"No way!" I still maintained the chocolate. We're keep fighting like the child and finally I realized that our position just like Koyu hug me from behind.

"Ko-Koyu.. Don't you realize something?" I asked him, and it seems he realized too.

"Fine, if you don't want to…"

"I give it, just take it!" I give up, I can't hold it anymore.

"Really? Then I'll eat this." He grabbed the chocolate and eats it.

**End Pov**

"JEPRET." Jowy already took their picture when their position is like hug.

"Such a childish couple, they really like a children." Riou impressive with Koyu-Meg Couple.

"Yeah, well. Let's find for another target." Jowy suggested.

They already took so many pictures, and they'll come back to class.

"I can't wait to see the picture. You're genius Jo!." Riou look very excited.

"Haha, I'm going to print this picture and I'll give it to the couple."

When they walked to classroom, someone called Riou.

"Ri-Riou.." she called Riou with her tiny voice.

"It's you Ellie, what's wrong?" Riou smiled at Ellie, his charming smile made Ellie blushed.

"I-I want to talk something with you, Can I?" Ellie down her head, because she didn't want Riou know that her face it's truly red just like the sauce that Hai Yo made.

"Yes, of course."Riou accepted Ellie's request.

"Jowy, you can go ahead to classroom." Riou gave Jowy a permit to go to classroom ahead.

"Sure, see you in class." Jowy left the both of them, then Riou and Ellie went to roof.

"I think my picture hunt is not over yet." Jowy smirked.

**At roof**

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Riou asked her with his charming smile.

"I-I have something for you, don't you mind t-to accept this?" Ellie offered a box to him.

"What is it?" Riou took the box and opened the wrappings. It was chocolate.

"Is it for me? Is it true?" Riou seems touched to see the chocolate.

"S-Shut up, just eat!" Ellie scold him, actually she was shy. Riou ate chocolate.

"It's delicious and sweet!" Riou had a first bite on the chocolate.

"I-Is that true? It's my chocolate first made, I don't think it's sweet."

"Then try this." Riou kissed Ellie's lips, the chocolate taste so sweet on her lips.

"It's sweet." She surprised that Riou gave her a stolen kiss.

"See? I told you so." Riou show his big grin on his face.

"JEPRET." Jowy took their picture tacitly.

"I've got a super picture here." Jowy smirked.

**Author : The next chapter is on process**

**Please RnR  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

I already said, I don't own anything.

3 days after Valentine's Day, Jowy brought all of the pictures from Valentine's Day to the people that he took their picture.

"Morning, Jo." Riou greeted Jowy and poke Jowy's shoulder.

"Oh, morning." Jowy greeted him back while he was holding an envelope.

"What is that Jo?" Riou seems curious about the envelope that Jowy hold on his hand.

"It's the pictures of the couples and everything happened in Valentine's Day." Jowy explained Riou what that he's holding. Knowing that, Riou seems so excited and he wants to see all of the pictures.

"Wow, all of the couples look very cute and I love to see the crowded of girls that gave the chocolate to the popular guys." Riou look at the pictures one by one.

"Yeah, better we give it to them faster." Jowy suggested Riou, they walked to the school. At school, they meet the popular guys: Camus, Miklotov and Flik.

"What a coincidence, I have something for you guys." Jowy gave them the pictures.

"How… Di-d you get this?" Flik and Miklotov sweat dropped, Camus seems giggled when he saw the pictures.

"I have to hide this before she find out!" Miklotov seems very worried; he tried to find a place to hide the picture.

"What will you hiding?" Suddenly, someone came to them and she walked towards Miklotov.

"Oh H-hi Valeria, there's nothing that I will hide from you. See…see there's nothing on my hand, right?" Miklotov already hide the pictures in his back pocket and he showed his hand to Valeria.

"Hmm… I hope you won't hide anything from me. By the way, you don't forget what you will do after school right?" her eyes stare at Miklotov's black eyes.

"U-uh, yes. Of course I remember." Miklotov try to make sure Valeria that he's not forget what they planned together.

"I'm not sure that you're remembered, fine I remind you again. We will go on a date after school!" Valeria reminded Miklotov about their plan about go on a date loudly.

"Yes mam! I understand, date after school!" Miklotov sweaty and walked step aside from Valeria.

"Good, now let's go to class together." Valeria smiled, she grabbed Miklotov's arms.

"Err, Sure. Let's go to class." Miklotov smiled at her, he looked at the boys with a "help me" expression. Then they walked together to their classroom.

"I never know that they're going out together." Riou amazed to saw the couple.

"Well, since we already gave the pictures to the popular guys, let's give it to the couples." Jowy suggested Riou. Riou stopped look at the Miklotov-Valeria Couple.

"Probably you're right, see you again you two." Riou and Jowy left the two of the popular guys and find someone of the couple pictures.

U-U-U-U-U

At hall, they met Meg was looking at the field where the guys was playing football. Koyu was playing the football too. Suddenly Riou poked Meg.

"Wha-what?" Meg surprised, because someone poked her.

"Oh, sorry to surprised you. We just have something for you."

"Something? For me?" She put her finger on her cheek and showed her innocent face. Jowy took out the picture from the envelop.

"Here you go Meg. Take it." Jowy gave the picture to Meg, Meg's face blushed she didn't know how to show her reaction, she's frozen.

"Wh-what is this? How can you…." Before she finished her words, suddenly Koyu came and took the picture from Meg's hand.

"Ko-koyu?" Meg's face blushed when she looked at him. Koyu looked at the picture and walk toward Jowy.

"Do you have the copy of this picture? I want one too." He asked for a picture too, the same picture. Riou giggled a little.

"Well, okay. Tomorrow I'll give you the picture." Answer Jowy with his smile to Koyu. Meg still frozen saw Koyu ask for one same picture that she had.

When Riou and Jowy left, Meg suddenly hugs Koyu from behind. Koyu surprised and want to scold Meg.

"Hey, what are you…." Before he complete his words, Koyu blushed saw Meg's face, her brown hair and her innocent face make Koyu frozen and make him spellbound.

Jowy and Riou walked to their class, but they passed Aida and Viki's classroom, class they decided to gave the pictures to them before go to their classroom. In class 1-3, they saw some students were talking to each other. Viki was cleaning the blackboard and Aida was talking with her friends.

"Viki, Aida can you come here for a while?" Jowy called them. Then they came toward Jowy.

"What's wrong Jowy?" Viki asked, Riou explained that Jowy got something for them. Then Jowy took out two pictures from the envelope and gave it to them.

"Ho-how did you…" Viki stammered, she really shy to saw the picture, but she thinks that Luc's blushed face in the picture was cute too. Aida stays calm with the picture, until Kinnison came.

"Good morning, what's wrong you two come to our class?" Kinnison came toward Jowy and Riou, he didn't realize that there were Viki and Aida too.

When Kinnison came toward, Aida embarrassed. She ran to the window and wants to hide her blushed face.

"He's here, he's here. Calm down Aida, just calm down." She talked to herself and suddenly Kinnison poke her.

"What's wrong Aida?" Aida surprised, she looked at him and hide her face at the same time. Suddenly the picture fell from Aida's hands, Kinnison took it, it seems Aida didn't realize that the picture no longer in her hand.

Kinnison giggled a little, Aida confused why did Kinnison giggled and finally she realized that Kinnison was holding the picture.

"Gi…give it back to me!" Aida ran toward Kinnison to try take that picture back, unfortunately Aida slipped and fell before Kinnison.

"_This is so embarrassing; I don't have face too see him again now."_ Aida talked on her mind. Kinnison gave her a hand to stand up.

"Are you okay? Let me help you" Said Kinnison with his charming smile, Aida looked at him and took his hand. Aida stands up next to him, Suddenly Kinnison saw Aida's knee.

"You got scratched on your knee." Kinnison lay down, he was trying to clean Aida's knee and put some medicine on there, He's a captain of archery club, so he always ready what will happen to the members of archery club. Aida frozen, she didn't know how to react right now.

"It's done, be careful." Kinnison done, he patted Aida's head softly and went to his seat. Aida can't stop looking at him, for her Kinnison is a charming boy. Looking at Aida like that, Riou and Jowy decided to leave her and go back to their class.

"I finally understand why Aida can like Kinnison so much, he such a nice guy." Riou inferred and nodded for a second.

"Don't forget, he's a captain of archery club too" Jowy added. They arrived at their classroom, class seems so crowd, in the middle of the crowd it was Viki, the students of class 1-A was swarming at her.

"You're Luc's girlfriend right? I don't know such a cute girl like you being his girlfriend."

"How can you know each other like that?"

"How can you melt the Icy-heart of Luc?"

The crowds were asking so many questions to Viki, Viki seems confused and frightened, and she didn't know how to answer the questions.

"Wow, the gossip of Luc's girlfriend really make the people interested, poor Viki." Jowy focused at the crowds that push Viki to answer their questions.

"We have to help her Jo."

"We don't need to, just wait for some seconds." Jowy pull Riou and took their seats. Suddenly, Luc come class, he saw the crowds and the frightened-Viki, Luc came toward them. The crowds looked at Luc, Luc saved Viki from that crowds and brought her out from his classroom.

"Th-thank you." Viki looked at Luc's back, no respond for a while. Luc stopped.

"Is that weird?" He started a conversation

"Eh?" Viki confused

"Is that weird if I have a girlfriend?" hearing that, Viki blushed and suddenly hug him from behind. Luc scratched his blushed-cheek with his index-finger. The wolf-whistle from the classes that they passed reverberated, He quickly brought Viki to her classroom.

The bell ringing, the sign of the class will begin, the teachers came to the classes and started the lessons.

U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U

The bell ringing again, this is the break time, some students went to canteen to buy lunch and some again still at the classroom. Riou walked slowly from his seat.

"If you walk slowly like that, you can't get your lunch at canteen." A voice make Riou surprised, he was holding his chest and sweat dropped.

"Don't surprise me like that Jo, I'm not going to canteen."

"Well, where are you going now?" Jowy looked at Riou. In front of their classroom door, it was Ellie standing there. Jowy looked at Ellie, now he understands.

"Before you go together with her, may I show you something?" Jowy smirked.

"What?" Riou seems curious, Jowy showed Riou the picture of him and Ellie kissed. Riou frozen.

"What's wrong Riou, what makes you long?" Ellie walked toward Riou, she saw the picture on his hand, she blushed and embarrassed. Suddenly, Nanami came to gave Riou the lunch from the canteen, she saw Riou frozen and Ellie blushed.

"Hey Jowy, what's wrong with them?" Nanami confused, what happen now.

"They become like that because one thing on Riou's hand" Jowy appointed Riou's hand to Nanami. Nanami look closer to Riou's hand, she saw the picture and shocked.

"Riou! Why? Why did you leave me behind? How could you!" Nanami was shaking Riou's neck, Riou surprisingly surprised. After frozen for a few minutes, he realized that Nanami shaked his neck.

"Ouch, that's hurt Nanami, wait for a minute. I can explain this."

"No need to explain, how could you do that before your sister do it?"

While Nanami shaking Riou's neck, someone running to them.

"Riou, you so dead!" it was Miklotov, he's being chased by Valeria.

"What is this? How many chocolate that you accept? So this is that you're hiding from me." Valeria chased Miklotov. Miklotov shaking Riou's neck to while Valeria looked with an "I'm gonna kill you" looking.

"I-I can explain this. Please let me go." Riou seems frightened now, then Aida, Meg and Viki came to the crowds and shake Riou's neck too.

"Even 3 days after Valentine's day, it still interesting." Jowy took his bag and took out his camera to take some picture of the crowds.

"_JEPRET"_ He got a nice picture of the crowds.

"Such a nice picture, I'll keep it in my Valentine's album." Jowy giggled.

**FIN**

**Author: Finally, I finished this story**

**It's don't own anything, just for fun**

**I hope you like it**

**Please RnR**


End file.
